


When you smile [Tommy x Tubbo oneshot]

by ProblematicOxygen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), ProblematicMCYT, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Clumsy Tubbo, Confession, Dense TommyInnit, Dense Tubbo and Tommy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Soft Tubbo, Tommy acting like an overprotective boyfriend, Tommy and Tubbo confess, Tommy confesses to Tubbo, Tommy x Tubbo oneshot, TommyxTubbo, Tubbos sick, TubboxTommy, accident-prone Tubbo, fluff oneshot, overprotective Tommyinnit, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicOxygen/pseuds/ProblematicOxygen
Summary: Taking care of oneself isn't exactly Tubbos specialty and that's obvious. Whether it's a stumble to the ground, randomly falling ill, or somehow finding a way to drown in a shallow bathtub - one way or another, Tubbo always manages to get hurt. Tubbo's clumsiness really worries his best friend, Tommy, who takes it upon himself to look after his accident-prone companion. Tommy is Tubbo's best friend after all, it's only normal for Tommy to want to look out for him. But a best friend can only go so far to protect someone without coming off as overbearing, so just exactly how far is too far?~•~•~It was dim but Tommy could still see him, how nervous his face looked and how red his cheeks had gotten.It was contagious.Tommy felt his own face bringing back that uncomfortable heated sensation again. He realized his words were approved only by himself. He realized he had just come to his solution all on his own without any thought as to how Tubbo would feel about his statement.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Tubbo
Comments: 44
Kudos: 768





	When you smile [Tommy x Tubbo oneshot]

"Watch out!" Tommy yelled as he yanked Tubbo by the arm.

They had been strolling the sidewalk and had reached the ends where elevated cement met with the gravel of the street. Tubbo was about to keep walking on, not noticing a car clearly speeding it's way towards them.   


Luckily, Tommy noticed first and pulled his friend to stay put with him. It was a small and subtle moment, honestly nothing serious would've happened. Surely Tubbo would've caught his mistake when he'd notice that Tommy had stopped walking.   
  


But still, it upset his blonde friend.   
  


"You're such an idiot, you could've gotten hit y'know!", Tommy scolded him, but Tubbo only smiled.   


"Yea, I guess so, thanks Tommy!" Tubbo looked at his angered friend, himself having only a cheeky smile plastered on his face before they started walking again when the cross-light came on. Tommy looked away from Tubbo's dumb smile, it only gave him an uncomfortable feeling. A feeling Tommy didn't like.

  
It was a new day now, Tommy was suppose to meet with Tubbo and a few other friends at a nearby park. As usual, Tommy was the last to arrive and had spotted the group he was meant to meet before walking over.

Tubbo and a mutual friend of the both of them had been chatting and sitting under a tree. Tommy was walking in a direction that happen to be coming up from behind them and Tommy was at a close enough distance to where he could hear their chatter.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore, just don't tell Tommy," Tubbo said and Tommy had heard him.

_'What are they talking about?'_ Tommy thought to himself, slowing down his pace.

He knew it wasn't respectful to easdrop, especially on his best friend - but then again, when has Tommy ever cared about being respectful.

"Why not?", the mutual friend asked.

"I just don't want him to worry, that's all-," Tubbo explained before he was cut off by a familiar voice. Tommy had walked up to the two now, his face seemed blunt as he looked at Tubbo with observing eyes.

"Worry about what? What did you- ", Tommy asked before he spotted Tubbos bandaged knee, which Tubbo was currently attempting to had as he rolled his pant-leg back down, stopping mid-sentence.

"It's really not that big of a deal, I was just riding my bike last night and a squirrel ran out of a bush all of a sudden and scared me, so I fell," Tubbo explained with his usual idiot smile still on his face.

Tommy gulped, trying not to overreact again as he usually did and didn't want to make Tubbo feel bad. Besides, there's really no rational reason for Tommy to be upset, its not like he's responsible for what Tubbo does.

"Well, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, the squirrels fine."

Nevermind. Rational or not, Tommy was beyond annoyed now.

"I meant YOU, Tubbo, are YOU okay? Oh Christ, you can be such a dumbass, you're too soft for your own damn good, y'know that? And didn't I tell you to be careful?", Tommy snapped at him, scolding him like he was a toddler incapable of taking care of himself.

To anyone else this would feel demeaning and harsh, but Tubbo knew that wasn't what this was. He knew that this was just the way Tommy was, it was the only way Tommy knew how to show concern.

"Woah, don't you think you're being a little too harsh on Tubb-" their mutual friend spoke out in protest but was cut off by Tubbo who only laughed out sheepishly.

"Yea, I guess I am kinda dumb sometimes, huh?" Tubbo laughed it off, smiling at his blonde best friend again.

His smile gave Tommy that same unfamiliar feeling, but this time with a tinge of guilt. Even if Tommy felt bad, he wasn't the type of person to apologize and Tubbo knew that. But it was fine with him.

If anyone else were in Tubbos position they'd probably be offended or talk back. But Tubbo didn't do any of that. He felt as if he were the only person compatible enough with Tommy to understand and put up with him in situations like this. Even if Tommy's behavior towards Tubbo seemed harsh to bystanders, there really was a lot more to it.

It's not like Tubbo was the only person Tommy was often mean to, Tommy put up an attitude with almost everyone they knew. Tubbo knew all this but also realized that there was a big difference between the way Tommy treated him versus others. He'd never seen his blonde best friend be so protective or as observant to anyone else, it was always only with him. Something about that fact made Tubbo happy, being the only person that got to see that side of his stubborn best friend.

Some time had passed since their meetup and Tommy was now in bed, staring at the ceiling while he awaited sleep to take him. It had been a few days since he spoke to Tubbo, not because they were on bad terms or anything of the sort, they were simply just busy with their own duties and self projects.

Tommy turned in bed, forcing himself to get tired as he kept his eyes shut. He had made the mistake of drinking his usual energy drink before bed again, it was just such a habit after committing to some late night streams recently. He could feel all the pent up energy in his body with nowhere to go, finally making him give in to the temptation of looking at his phone before bed - a common habit he had been trying to get rid of for a while now.

_Tubbo is Streaming!_ he received a Twitch notification.

_'What the hell is that idiot doing up still?'_ he thought.

Without much thought he went to his desk and logged into the Dream SMP where he assumed Tubbo was streaming in. As predicted, Tubbo was there. When Tommy got on he was immediately met by Tubbos avatar who was using a rowboat to go down the wooden pathways in the SMP.

_'Hi Tommy!',_ Tubbo typed in chat.

_'Tubbo'_ , Tommy responded in chat, _'join team speak.'_

Tubbo didn't respond, instead his avatar ran away.

_'That's weird,_ ' Tommy thought, _'He never does that, he's normally so eager to talk to me when I get on.. unless..'_

Tommy's mind flashed back to the day at the park, the time he had heard Tubbo tell another friend to keep something secret from him - his scraped knee. That was the first time he could recall ever seeing Tubbo genuinely hide something from him.

Tommy thought back to the small moment that happened just now, Tubbo denying a call from his best friend, something so rare within their friendship. Tommy thought that maybe it was another incident like that day, that maybe Tubbo was hiding something.

An obvious realization hit Tommy then, so obvious that it was almost embarrassing, he realized he could just join Tubbo's stream and see for himself. Tommy then opened a new tab on his computer and joined Tubbo's live stream.

That's when he heard it.

Tubbo's voice, it was raspy. Tubbo was sick.

' _You absolute moron,'_ Tommy typed in the Dream SMP chat now, _'Team speak. Now.'_

After a moment of conflicting silence with no response, Tubbo joined the call.

"Heyy, big T.. what's up?," Tubbo spoke sheepishly, it was as if he were a child again, nervously waiting to be scolded by someone.

"Seriously, how stupid do you have to be to get sick during summer," Tommy spat before Tubbo tried to explain.

"Sorry, Tommy, I just-", Tubbo spoke slightly nervous before being cut off by Tommy again.

"I swear, you can't do anything right, what if you get too sick and then I can't come visit you next week? Christ, you're such a fucking.." Tommy was cut off by a sudden cough he heard on the other end.

Tubbo was coughing, he didn't sound well at all.

His fragile cough was enough to make Tommy speechless in that moment. Enough to make him realize how harsh he was being, overreacting like this was a habit of his that he rarely recognized himself. Even if he caught himself being a bit harsh, he would never apologize nor admit his mistake. However, it softened his shell and it showed.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I don't know how it happened, I just-"

"Have you taken medicine yet? You shouldn't be streaming this late when you're sick, you moron, go to bed." Tommy asked with obvious concern in his voice. A moment of silence followed. A few seconds had passed with no response before Tubbo suddenly laughed out into the mic.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked.

"You sound like a mum," Tubbo chuckled.

As soon as Tubbo said that, the livestream chat spammed _'MotherInnit'_ , it only made Tubbo laugh harder.

"A mum?! I am not! Fine then, if you want to go and be reckless then be my guest. Good night, Tubbo," Tommy hisses.

_TommyInnit has left the game._

He had left before Tubbo could say anything, annoyed with his friend as he let himself fall back into his own bed. Tommy buried his face into clean pillows, letting his own breath warm his face as heat rose to his easily flushed cheeks. He looked up from the pillow, feeling even more restless then he did before joining Tubbo's stream. His shifted in his bed again, now sitting up against the very corner of his bed, bringing his knees to his chest as a form of self comfort. Why did it bother him so much, why can't he stop thinking about it.

_'Tsk, a mum..'_ he clicked his tongue, annoyed.

_'Tubbo's the kind of guy to fall asleep in a bathtub and drown, how could I not worry? It's really only logical for me to be this way..,'_ Tommy once again smothered his face into the pillow.

He knew that he was somewhat protective over Tubbo, always feeling the need to keep him from harm because Tubbo was just so accident-prone. But he had never put a label to his behavior, to call his action 'motherly' just didn't feel right. It gave him goosebumps, coming to a realization of what he's doing at the moment. He was thinking of Tubbo. Late at night, when he should be asleep but can't. All his head can whisper at the moment are thoughts of his clumsy friend. His best friend.

It's been a few days since then, finally reaching another anticipated occasion as Tommy was suppose to meet up with Tubbo at his house. They didn't really have any specific plan, they never did, but somehow things would always just turn out right - they'd end every visit with fun memories.

As usual, they had spent the day together from morning till midnight. At the beach they paddled, at a nearby cafe they filled their stomached, and at the arcade Tommy had won an oversized stuffed cow plush in which he held no interest in keeping and gave it to Tubbo. It was yet again another great visit with his dearest friend.

The sky turned dark and the last bits of sunlight helped them walk in comfortable and safe silence back to Tubbo's house where Tommy would be spending the night. It wasn't a far walk but with the long day the two boys had, Tubbo was constantly yawning and stretching his arms on the way, even almost stumbling over at one point. It was a bad habit Tubbo had when he was sleepy, it's as if his self-clarity setting was set to dim - like a kid crashing down from a sugar high.

Unlike Tubbo, Tommy was more functional even when he was tired. He looked to his tiredly walking friend, Tubbo was still holding the oversized cow plush that Tommy had unintentionally won for him at the arcade. Tubbo rested his head on the the cow plushes head as he held it tightly to his chest.

Tommy found himself starring at Tubbo's actions, observing the way he hugged the toy, the way he went out of his way to walk carefully enough to not step on any cracks on the sidewalk just for fun, or how he huffed when he did step on one. Tommy was obviously much taller than Tubbo, letting him gaze at his friend from a high view without Tubbo noticing - and even if he did, it wouldn't change anything. Their friendship was tied by mutual understandings and a comfort that they both found within one another.

Tubbo was simple, easy to read and easy to understand, even if he did have random character complex outbursts here and there on streams. Tommy felt like he always knew what to say when he was around his best friend, as if he had all the right answers-

"Hey, Tommy, you think that if animals could talk, cows would be rude?"

"...What the hell, Tubbo."

Okay, maybe not all the right answers.

It was completely dark now and the two still had about another 3 blocks to walk before reaching Tubbo's house, only having the light of the vintage lamp-posts that decorated the sidewalks of the neighborhood to see their way home.

Tubbo was doing well at keeping up with Tommy's fast walking pace, but of course, Tubbo being Tubbo, he tripped. It was a small fall, something that Tubbo was easily able to stand back up from, not even his plushed cow touched the ground. But the short incident was enough to make Tommy aggressively reach out a hand for Tubbo's, gripping it now as they continued to walk, as if he were punishing a clumsy kid.

"Your body isn't yours alone. That's why I tell you to take care of it," Tommy says bluntly.

Tommy said nothing else, didn't scold or lash, simply just held his hand and took the lead. A moment of silence fell over the two as realization surfaced their thick skulls - what it was exactly that Tommy said.

An uncomfortable heat raised to Tommy's face, it was unsettling and lingering. Even Tubbo was a bit surprised by Tommy's words, but his skull was thicker.

"Pfft..," Tubbo let out a soft laugh, clearly trying to muffle it.

"Wha- You bastard! What are you laughing at!?” Tommy hissed defensively.

"Nothing, you just said something incredible," Tubbo laughed again, this time having to wipe a joyful tear from his eye from laughing so much.

"If you're going to say that I'm acting like a 'mum' again then I don't want to hear it. You're just too reckless sometimes and-"

"No, that's not it. You sound like a boyfriend, that's what I was thinking." Tubbo cut him off mid-scentence while still laughing.

"That just sounds like something you'd say to your girlfriend, don't you think?" Tubbo continued, his chuckles slowly dying down as he noticed Tommy wasn't responding to his joke.

They had reached Tubbo's house now and were at the front gate, but Tommy had stopped walking now.

"What's wrong?" Tubbo asked, looking up at his friend, scared that he had done something wrong again to somehow upset him.

"That's sounds good," Tommy said, his voice firm and his face serious. It was as if he had come to a brilliant conclusion, a great idea.

"I'm going to be your boyfriend."

Tubbo's eyes were widened now, even someone as dense as him could tell how serious Tommy was being. He could hear the sincerity and determination in his voice as if he had already made up his mind on his own.

Tubbo felt something so unfamiliar, so electric. Everything was in the place it was a few seconds ago, the way he was standing, the way Tommy looked down at him, how they were both holding onto the gate - but it all looked and felt so different now. He noticed these things, but somehow in such different light.

How they were still holding hands.

How they were standing so close.

How he was still holding the plush Tommy had won for him earlier that day.

How his face now burned and felt like it was on fire.

As strange and as foreign this feeling was to Tubbo, he somehow didn't hate it. It felt exhilarating, like a ball of anxious energy rumbling in his chest.

That's when conflicting thoughts crossed Tubbo's mind-

_'What exactly did Tommy mean by a 'boyfriend'?'_

_'What if I'm just making some weird conclusion?'_

_'Am I the one being weird in this situation?'_

"Arn't you coming, Tubbo?" Tommy asked. Tommy was already past the front gate and standing by the front door that was opened now - Tubbo didn't even notice that Tommy had walked ahead or had let his hand go. His hands felt cold now, his fingertips were clammy.

Tubbo said nothing, it was almost physically impossible to. He ran forward , across the cement pathway and up the steps to his front door where Tommy stood. His heart was racing and words continuously disappeared from the tip of his tongue, unable to say the things he wanted to.

_Whatever it is, then a proper answer is the least I can give_ _._

"What are you doing-" Tommy spoke softly but Tubbo cut him off by suddenly grabbing his hand once again, keeping his eyes locked on his tall blonde friend. Tubbo let out a warm breath that he didn't even know he was holding, it was pitch dark out and only the light from the half opened front door lit their faces.

It was dim but Tommy could still see him, how nervous his face looked and how red his cheeks had gotten.

It was contagious.

Tommy felt his own face bringing back that uncomfortable heated sensation again. He realized his words were approved only by himself. He realized he had just come to his solution all on his own without any thought as to how Tubbo would feel about his statement.

"Tubbo, I'm sorry if I said something weird, I wasn't thinking. I just-" Tommy frantically blurted before he felt his short friend squeeze his hand suddenly. It was a small gesture but It was more than enough to shut Tommy up.

This whole time not a single word left Tubbo's mouth, building the courage to do what he wanted to do. He tugged Tommy's willing hand closer, letting his palm press flat against his own chest.

Tommy had felt it.

He felt the racing beat of his heart, how violently it pumped in sheer passionate angst.

That was his answer, Tubbo didn't have to explain, there was no need to - Tommy just knew.

It was stupid, they knew that. It was so unnecessarily complicated, they were fine with that. Nothing could compare to relief that came over the two when knowing they're strong adoration for one another was mutual.

With an unwavering gaze and a nervous look from both, time felt frozen.

Tubbo smiled, warm and electric.

Tommy smiled, genuine and honest.

_'Your smile.. is so painfully bright.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I used any of the wrong tags or need to add some. :)
> 
> Edit: Depending on how this does, there may be a chapter 2.
> 
> •Recently got a TWITTER!• @/ProblematicOxgn


End file.
